Daughter of the Jedi: Following Destiny Part One
by JediMasterAngelDarkflame
Summary: The story of Luke Skywalker's daughter, Riana Skywalker, first in a series. R&R!


**Title: Daughter of the Jedi: Following Destiny**

**Author: JediMasterAngelDarkflame (Jedi_Master_Angelina_Darkflame@hotmail.com)**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure, alternate universe**

**Rating: PG**

**Time Period: Futuristic New Jedi Order, about twenty years or so.**

**Summary: Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker are expecting a second child any day now, a beautiful daughter named Riana. But a surprise comes along with it. This is the first story in a series of her adventures.**

**Disclaimer/Author's note: Star Wars doesn't belong to me. I created the newer characters, such as Riana, but the last name Skywalker doesn't belong to me. In this story, its about twenty years or so after the New Jedi Order, the Vong are still around but not as much, and instead of Ben Skywalker it's Jorryn. It starts off with the birth of the twins. Jorryn is about three years old when Riana and Riley are born, so really three years after Ben Skywalker's birth. I can't remember what book it was in that Mara found out about it. Also, I'm ignoring the fact that Yavin 4 was attacked and taken over by the Vong, just because it's easier for me to write this way. The prologue will start in third person, I think, but then the chapters will switch to first person.**

**New Characters**

**Riana Skywalker- The youngest daughter of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, she is also the twin sister of Riley Skywalker and youngest sister to Jorryn Skywalker. She would rather be day dreaming of being on an adventure than studying to be a Jedi.**

**Jorryn Skywalker- The oldest of the Skywalker children, he focuses on studying yet also watches out for his little brother and sister. He, like his sister, also has a secret.**

**Riley (Rylan) Skywalker- The twin brother of Riana, he was born a few minutes before her. He is quiet, likes studying, but also is a lot like his cousin Jacen when it comes to animals.**

**Cyrus Darkflame "Desertwind"- The secret boy friend of Riana Skywalker. He's a young Jedi very strong in the Force and a lost destiny he has yet to find. **

**Kirlocca- A Wookie Jedi Master, he is the master of Riana Skywalker and is a descendent of Lowbacca, Chewbacca's nephew, and only about a few months ago became a Jedi Master and took Riana as his apprentice.**

**                                                                        _Prologue_**

**__**

**_            Mara Jade Skywalker stood in the living room of her apartment in the Jedi Academy that she shared with her husband, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and creator of the Jedi Academy, and her three year old son, Jorryn Skywalker, watching out the window as the trees in the jungle of Yavin swayed back and forth. _**

**_            She rested a hand on her huge stomach, smiling to herself. Hello, my darlings. How are you today? _The twins inside her responded to her question by giving her insides a kick. She smirked. Luke didn't know it was twins. She purposely hid the presence of their son so that she could see Luke's reaction. It was a slightly cruel thing to do but she wanted to see his reaction.__**

**_            She was all ready nine months pregnant and near her due date. Any day now she would be the mother of twins. She would have to ask Han and Leia how they coped with it within the first few weeks of parenthood._**

**_            Her long red hair lay on her shoulder in a braid, something she rarely did with it. She wore a tunic of a green color and brown boots. Her stomach had gotten to the point where she couldn't fit her utility belt around her stomach._**

**_            Warm, strong arms snaked themselves around her waist the best she could  and she jumped, startled, and pulled in on the Force to protect the presence of the second child within her. She smiled to know that she was in her husbands' protective embrace. _**

**_            "Good morning, my love," Luke said, laying his chin on her shoulder and swaying back and forth with her._**

**_            "Good morning, dearest husband. And how were my favorite Jedi Master's dreams? Were they peaceful?" she answered._**

**_            He took her hand, unwrapping his arms, and spun her around to face him so she could stare into his sky-blue eyes._**

**_            "With you by my side, my dreams are always peaceful," he said softly, leaning his head down closer for a kiss, trying to pull her against him the best he could with her big stomach._**

**_            Grinning, Mara reached up with one hand and used it to bring his chin slowly toward her and making their lips meet in a deep and passionate kiss._**

**_            "Mommy?"_**

**_            The kiss broke as the two looked at their three year old son, who was staring up at them curiously with his blue eyes._**

**_            "Yes, Jorryn?" Mara answered._**

**_            "What are we doing today?" the little boy asked._**

**_            Mara started to answer but Luke let Mara out of his grasp as he picked his son up in his arms._**

**_            "Well, Jorryn, I was thinking we could take a family trip and go to the beach, if your mother is up to it," Luke answered, glancing to his wife._**

**_            Mara gave him a warning look by raising an eyebrow, "If I'm up to it? Skywalker. . ."_**

**_            Luke interrupted her by kissing her quickly, "I know, I know. I'm getting into my protective husband mode. It's in the job description," he said with a grin after it broke._**

**_            Mara's eyebrow stayed up, "I can't wait to see how protective you get of our daughter."_**

**_            Luke's eyes blinked, "You know for sure it's a girl?"_**

**_            And a boy, __Mara thought privately. She nodded, grinning._**

**_            "I'm a big brother!" Jorryn said._**

**_            Mara laughed and tickled her son in the stomach, "Yes, you are. Are you going to help Mommy with the new baby?"_**

**_            Jorryn nodded._**

**_            "So what do you say? Should we go to the beach? I all ready invited Han and Leia to come," Luke asked._**

**_            "Yeah! Jacey!" Jorryn said._**

**_            He struggled to get out of his fathers arms and ran off to pack his toys._**

**_            "I've all ready got everything packed, Mara, so all we have to do is leave. Han and Leia should be in the docking bay soon and I put Kyp in charge for the day."_**

**_            Mara raised an eyebrow, "You really trust Durron here with the Academy?"_**

**_            Luke shrugged, "It's not a question of trust, its more a question of judgment from the past."_**

**_            Taking her hand, Luke started leading her to the door but Mara stopped in her tracks. Luke looked at her with worry in his eyes._**

**_            "Mara? What's wrong?" _**

**_            "I just had a contraction. Luke, I think its time," she answered._**

****

**_                                                            *********_**

**_            After rushing Mara to the medwing in the Academy, he had to call Han and Leia to tell them what was happening. Once they arrived, Jacen and Chewbacca  took Jorryn for an ice cream. _**

**_            In the delivery room, Luke sat by Mara's bed holding her hand, watching as the doctors rushed around the room. Her water had all ready broken and it would be time to have the baby soon enough._**

**_            When it was ready for Mara to push, Luke held her hand tightly, trying not to get his fingers broken from Mara's incredibly strong grip._**

**_            "Waaah! Waaah!" _**

**_            Soon the first baby was born within a few hours._**

**_            "Luke…there's something you need to know," Mara said between breaths._**

**_            "What is it, Mara?"  
            "We're having twins," she answered simply and began pushing._**

**_            Luke blinked his eyes in shock. Twins…Them? Now…? But…_**

**_            "Oh, Mara, why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked._**

**_            She didn't get to answer before she finally pushed and the second twin was born._**

**_            After cleaning the babies up, they were wrapped up in blankets and given to their parents, the boy to Luke, the girl to Mara._**

**_            "A baby boy…Mara, he's beautiful. I wish you would have told me sooner about him. Was he born first?"_**

**_            Mara nodded, "What should we name them?"_**

**_            Luke looked down at his son, "Rylan Skywalker?"_**

**_            Mara nodded, liking the sound of that name, "Riana Skywalker. I'm sorry the twins spoiled our outing to the beach and I didn't tell you about Rylan sooner."_**

**_Luke kissed her forehead lovingly, "I'm glad they did. I have three beautiful children and a wonderful, loving wife. There is nothing more I would rather do at this moment then spend my time with you and our children."_**

**_He looked down at his son, who was now starting to close his eyes. Luke felt tears in his own eyes and let one escape. Mara raised an eyebrow, watching her husband._**

**_"Was that a tear I just saw, Skywalker?"_**

**_He looked up at her, smiling a little, "I'm just so happy I have such beautiful children. The best thing is for them that they'll get to know each other, and their parents, like Jaina and Jacen did, but Leia and I didn't."_**

**_A few minutes later, Han, Leia, the oldest twins, Anakin, and Jorryn all came in to visit the twins._**

**_"What are their names?" Jorryn asked from his cousin's lap in a chair by the bed._**

**_"The girl is Riana and the boy is Rylan. They're your new little brother and sister, Jorryn," Mara answered._**

**_He climbed off his cousin's lap and walked closer, his blue eyes curious. He looked down at his little sister and stood on his tip toes to kiss her on the head._**

**_Everyone 'awed' as this happened and Jorryn smiled brightly._**

**_"Momma, I knew about Rylan," he said._**

**_His parents looked at him, "What?"_**

**_"I felt him," he answered and giggled, "You were hiding him, silly mommy."_**

**_Luke watched his son in awe. Jorryn was only three years old and didn't understand what the Force was yet…_**

**_Luke's instinct was to rush back to one of the training rooms with his son and test his abilities, but he knew better. All he wanted to do was spend time with his family._**

**_"How do you like being a daddy so far? Again," Leia asked._**

**_Luke looked up at her, "It's wonderful. I'm wondering if they'll be learning the tricks of the trade from their twin cousins."_**

**_Jaina and Jacen looked at their uncle and flashed the famous Solo grin, "More than likely, Uncle Luke. You'll just have to ask Mom and Dad how they handled us," Jacen said._**

**_"It wasn't easy," the voice of Han said from the back. A moment later a growl was heard from Chewbacca. _**

**_                                                                        *******_**

**_Author's note: Ok, kind of a bad place to leave off, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. Please review and please be nice! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!_**

****

****


End file.
